


Insatiable

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Insatiable

After Harry's fourth month of pregnancy, his sexual appetite had increased exponentially. Blowjobs and handjobs too numerous to mention were punctuated by daily penetration.

Severus tenderly ran his hand over Harry's stomach, heavy and swollen, still in awe of Harry's pregnancy.

"Please, Severus." Harry turned his head back to look over his shoulder. " _Now_."

With a nod, Severus shifted position and pressed his cock to Harry's hole, sliding into the welcoming heat.

"Yesss," Harry hissed, pushing back against him.

Severus was quite pleased that he could keep Harry satisfied without a stamina potion. 

They'd need that once the twins arrived.


End file.
